When Magic Goes Wrong
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: A little bit different take on the scene where Regina tried to teach Emma magic. Funny one shot because we didn't have many funny episodes in OUAT. Enjoy & review :)


_I would love to dedicate this story to my dear friend Ivet. So here you go, birthday girl.  
_ _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Ivet!**_

 *** hugs *** _This story is mostly fun and I hope you will like it._

After watching „The Jolly Roger" episode where Emma asked Regina to teach her magic an idea suddenly appeared in my mind. Henry still doesn't remember anything about the existence of magic or even the past he shared with her mom Regina _* makes me sad to only think about how Regina must have felt when Henry didn't recognize her *_

This funny story is my first attempt to write something that would make you smile. We didn't have a lot of funny moments in Once Upon A Time so I decided to create one. It's totally fluffy and I wrote it only for fun. It's set in season 3. Enjoy and please give me a review. I would like to know what you think. If you don't have an account on you can review as a guest. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **When Magic Goes Wrong**_

„I have magic, too. You've seen me use it. I just can't always control it. But if we teamed up, if you... taught me.." Emma looked into Regina's eyes and patiently waited for her reaction.

„Now, why does this feel so familiar?" Regina replied and her lips turned into a crooked smile. The thought of them working together made her shiver and she had no idea if it was a good or a bad sign. The only thing she was sure of was that only with Emma's help they could beat Zelena and end this ridiculous charade. If only she could team up with someone more experienced. But who knows what kind of a student the blonde would be. Maybe she will be impressed by her or disappointed and all of the effort will turn out just to be an epic waste of their precious time. Regina asked Emma to meet her in front of her vault so they could start practicing.

When they entered the vault Emma was so eager to touch everything because all the shiny things Regina kept in there were too interesting to let them just be without paying any attention. Ignoring the brunette's warning not to lay her fingers on a thing she took (for her) an unknown object just to have it taken away by her teacher-to-be. Regina rolled her eyes and thought how childish Emma was. She had to admit it was kinda cute. The brunette opened a wooden box and took a book out of it, gently turning it in her hands and then showing it to her new student. "Shall we begin?" Regina winked at Emma and opened the book to show the pages to the blonde. Then her finger pointed to some text written on one of the pages and Emma could hear Regina almost whispering in a weird language.

"What is it you are saying? A spell?" Emma asked when she couldn't distinguish the words her teacher was saying. Should she repeat what the brunette said? She was so confused because Regina didn't give her any hint or an order to obey. After a short moment of silence Regina looked up and Emma was sure something bad happened. The brunette's face changed from the nice woman into a an expression someone would make when doing something mischievous.

Emma had to scratch her chin not because she wanted to look like a diligent student trying to solve a riddle or figuring out the answer to what her teacher said but simply because something was itching her there.

"I am sorry, Emma. I don't know what got into me," Regina sadly apologized and she could barely look into the blonde's eyes. Guilt filled her eyes. It was like someone took control over her for a moment and was using her mouth to speak through. If only the one who entered her being used it for the simple conversation she would not even mind but using her body to make someone suffer was too much even for the Evil Queen. Yes, she was evil but the evil must have come from her not from some kind of a ghost controlling her body. Gosh, this has made her angry. Following Emma's fingers that were coming up to her chin to scratch it back down to be laid on her waist to make her posture look important Regina waited for Emma to say .. well .. anything. She hoped that the damage she caused wasn't too bad. Once she was her enemy but they have come so far together so the blonde wasn't a threat anymore. They managed to build a stable relationship that had a strong base and that was their love for Henry. But now if she hurt her their relationship might be in danger. As Emma kept scratching her chin and her cheeks Regina had a possible scenario of what happened in her mind.

"What the hell is going on, Regina? What did you do?" Emma was almost furious. The itching was stronger every second and the more she tried to get rid of the itching by using her nails the more it intensified. Now her whole face was burning like if she has put her head into the fire.

"Emma ... I am not sure but I think that I am not the one you should blame. It was the book," Regina said with a serious face and Emma didn't have to use her super-power to believe her. What advantage or profit would the brunette get from hurting Emma when she literally needed her to be ready for the fight against the Wicked Witch.

"I believe you," Emma whispered and when she thought that her situation couldn't get any worse, she felt something growing on her face. Her eyes traveled around the room when she frantically started looking for a mirror. She needed to see herself and what was going on with her. Regina without a word pointed her finger to one of the walls of the vault to show Emma the directions to the mirror. The blonde immediately ran there.

"Regina! Really? A beard?" Emma shouted and turned around to face her friend. If this was a part of the plan of creating a costume for a Halloween party Regina would start laughing just by looking at Emma's face that was now covered with beard. Sadly this was no preparation for a wild party, this was an unfortunate event that could stop their effort to fight Zelena with some dignity.

"How am I supposed to go out and meet people .. meet Henry. Is this the final stage or will it get worse?" Emma had so many questions in her mind.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet," Regina found the strength in herself and tried to calm Emma a little bit. The blonde was looking at her own reflection and tears filled her eyes. She felt betrayed. Not by Regina, but by some mischievous ghost or a creature that had put some spell on the book they both hoped would show them the way to beat the enemy. "We will figure it out, don't worry," Regina added. She opened another box that was on the ground and started searching for something that would help them. Her fingers moved fast among the things she kept inside. She focused and got lost in her own thoughts while searching and it made Emma feel insecure. The blonde didn't know what to expect and this whole situation felt like a waste of time .. like someone or something tried to move them off the chess-board .. to make them worry about something not quite relevant to the main case.

"Do you think that the Wicked Witch had something to do with this?" Emma said and her finger pointed to her now bearded face.

"Yes, it's possible," Regina answered and with a victorious smile she stood up with a book in one of her hands. "I found it!" she said. The brunette didn't wait any longer and opened the book to look for some spells to reverse what happened to Emma. Emma knew that Regina found something just by looking at her facial expressions. Her friend shared a big smile with her and Emma felt relieved. She was saved. Wasn't it irony? Few years back the only destiny Regina could wish for Emma was to leave the city and never come back. Now Emma was almost as important as Henry for her.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
